


it's okay, baby

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin's English, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, interpret them as you wish, relationships intended to be platonic, skz calling each other baby lives rent-free in my soul and my heart and my bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: felix doesn't like throwing up.  hyunjin helps him get through it.cw: graphic depictions of vomit
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	it's okay, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com)! feel free to [send me more asks](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) if there's something you'd like to see written! :)

felix was hardly aware of what he was doing when he trudged towards his room at 3 am. he’d fallen asleep on the couch - not an unusual event - but he’d woken with a stomach ache and he didn’t want to be alone.

unfortunately, his bedroom was empty. changbin and chan were nowhere to be found, probably still at the studio working on something. that probably meant jisung was out as well, so he headed to the room that belonged to minho, hyunjin, and seungmin in hopes of non-reluctant cuddles.

he saw hyunjin first, and crawled in his bed without a word. hyunjin wouldn’t mind. the older boy didn’t wake up, but curled closer to felix’s heat automatically, mumbling something incomprehensible. felix couldn’t help but smile. there was something immensely comforting about hyunjin’s relaxed, rhythmic breathing. it wasn’t long before felix faded into dreamland.

* * *

hyunjin woke up at 5 am, jostled by someone he quickly identified as felix scrambling out of his bed. this was not a regular occurrence. well, felix in his bed wasn’t particularly unusual, but hyunjin usually didn’t find out until the morning. he wasn’t a deep sleeper, exactly, but he wasn’t a light one, either, and usually when he woke up, he went back to sleep almost immediately. he was right on the verge of doing so when he heard what sounded like choked crying.

disoriented but concerned, hyunjin made his way towards the sound clumsily, stubbing his toe on the chair in the corner of the room as he went. he resisted the urge to curse and hopped gingerly on one foot for a bit before sucking it up and walking normally again as the crying got louder. he hated to hear any of his members so upset.

hyunjin found felix curled around himself in the bathroom, his face puffy from crying, cheeks flushed. he knelt next to him immediately. “felix?”

felix jumped. apparently he hadn’t heard hyunjin approach, though he hadn’t been quiet about it. “i— i woke you up?” felix seemed thoroughly distressed by this, the pace of his gasping breaths picking up.

“hey, no, i was— i was already awake.” the lie slipped out easily, and hyunjin couldn’t say he regretted it when he saw the relief on felix’s face. he put a hand to felix’s forehead.

“what were you doing up?” felix asked, hiccuping. hyunjin was glad he’d managed to distract him for a bit. his forehead was _hot_.

hyunjin shrugged, and very smoothly avoided felix’s question. a white lie once in a blue moon was alright, he figured, but he’d rather avoid creating more oho a story than was necessary. for better or worse, felix seemed too out of it to notice how suspicious his response was. he’d started crying again, and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach.

“are you going to throw up?” hyunjin asked as gently as he could, but felix, who had been cuddled up to his side, reeled away from him as if he’d been stung.

“no,” he shook his head violently, then held it gingerly as if he’d hurt himself. “i don’t want to,” he said, suddenly slipping into english.

“want is different than need,” hyunjin said in korean, not knowing off the top of his head how to translate.

“i’m scared,” felix admitted, again in english. this time hyunjin responded to him in kind.

“it’s okay, baby, don’t be scared.” hyunjin ran a hand up and down felix’s back. “it will feel…” _good? no, good wasn’t right. ah!_ “better! it will feel better. after.”

“i wanna go home,” felix said, full on crying now. hyunjin’s heart hurt.

“you are home. already. with us,” hyunjin said, hoping he’d managed to convey himself well enough to get the meaning across. felix squeezed his hand and hesitantly bent over the toilet bowl, looking equally as if he wanted to flee. “good boy,” hyunjin said.

a moment later, felix’s back muscles rippled under hyunjin’s hand, and rush of vomit splashed into the water below. felix immediately started whimpering. hyunjin caught the world “help” right before felix heaved again. his whole body was shaking. hyunjin wrapped an arm around felix’s sweaty shoulders, hoping the proximity would be a comfort.

a few minutes later, felix swayed back and forth before dropping back into hyunjin’s lap. his face was a mess. hyunjin cleaned him up and then let him snuggle for a minute before getting down to business.

“good job,” he said quietly, still in english. “are you… finished?”

felix nodded, his only verbal response in the form of more whimpers.

“want to. sleep?” hyunjin said, unsure of himself.

felix nodded again, but made no move to get up.

“you… go to bed?”

this time felix shook his head against hyunjin’s stomach. he wasn’t sure if he’d asked wrong or if felix really wanted to spend the next few hours sleeping in the bathroom.

“why?”

“i don’t want you to leave,” felix mumbled through tears, his grip around hyunjin’s waist tightening. hyunjin laughed.

“no,” he said. “my bed.”

felix pulled away, just enough to look at hyunjin. “you’ll get sick.”

“it’s okay, baby,” hyunjin said. “go with me.”

a slight smile, finally, graced felix’s face. “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
> 2) “I loved this!”  
> 2) “<3″  
> 4) “This was great!”  
> 5) “One of my favorites!”  
> 6) “Extra kudos!”  
> 7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
> 8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
> 9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
> 10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> and with this, i am all caught up to my posts on tumblr! so if there's anything you'd like me to write, send it [through my tumblr account](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) to get your request added to the list :) you should be able to send me stuff there without an account anonymously, so it should be pretty easy!


End file.
